Check-Out
A different version of the Grocery Game where the contestant had to guess prices for products and get within a certain limit higher or lower to win. Gameplay One by one, the contestant is asked to give a price for five grocery items. After all five prices are guessed, the contestant's guesses are totaled. The actual prices for the five grocery items are then announced, one at a time. If the contestant's total is within $2 of the actual total above or below, the contestant wins a prize. The words "WIN" or "LOSS" would light up showing if the contestant won or not (the display is in red). This is one of very few pricing games in which the contestant can go over the actual total and still win; Spelling Bee and Rat Race, which involves pricing small prizes, has this similarity. History Check-Out premiered on January 28, 1982 and was created by Kathy Greco and Barbara Hunter, both production assistants. The original winning range was 50 cents. This changed to $1 on April 3, 1996, before being raised to its current spread of $2 on October 13, 2003. The game's actual price display, where it was originally a vane display, is now an eggcrate display. The display for the contestant's guesses and total remains a vane display. The game was removed from rotation from September 29, 1995 through April 3, 1996 in order to fix the display. Also, for many years, the game's set included a "calculator" that the models used to enter the contestant's guesses. The calculator was removed on February 23, 2001, largely because the buttons no longer actually had a functional purpose, a fact which had inadvertently been made obvious on-the-air during one of its last appearances. On three occasions, including the recent occurrence on July 4, 2008 (see below), the contestant has arrived at an exactly correct total, though never with perfect bids on each item. For the past 11 months, Check-Out hasn't been won after May 24, 2012. Pictures 1st Look Check-Out A1.jpg|1st Look of Check-Out, with vane display for the ARP and actual total Check-Out A2.jpg|Holly entering the price. Check-Out A3.jpg|The contestant's total Check-Out A4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out A5.jpg|$8.89 - $7.27 = Check-Out A6.jpg|$1.62, more than three times the limit needed back then. Check-Out Win 1.jpg|But here's a better event from 1994. $9.94-$9.48= Check-Out Win 2.jpg|.46; barely made it. 2nd Look Check-Out B1.jpg|The 1st look again, but with the raised limit and the eggcrate ART display. Check-Out B2.jpg|Kathleen entering the price. Check-Out B3.jpg|The contestant's total Check-Out B4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out B5.jpg|$11.18 - $10.97 = Check-Out B6.jpg|.21; WHAT A WIN!!!!! Check Out Win.jpg|Another Check-Out win: this contestant would have won even with the original limit! The same goes for the previous picture. Bob & Check-Out Winner.jpg|Bob shakes hands with the winner, who is on his way to Hong Kong! vlcsnap-2013-08-28-19h59m17s193.png 3rd Look Check-Out Drew 1.jpg|The Current Check-Out Prop Check-Out Drew 2.jpg|Contestant's guess Check-Out Drew 3.jpg|Contestant's Total Check-Out Drew 4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out Drew 5.jpg|$12.57 - $12.15 = Check-Out Drew 6.jpg|.42; WHAT A WIN!!!!! 4th of July 2008 Exacta Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 1.jpg|A Fourth of July playing of Check-Out Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 3.jpg|$18.35 is the contestant's total. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 2.jpg|So anywhere between $16.35 & $20.35 wins the game. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 4.jpg|Currently, we're at $10.36, so if the last product is between $5.99 & $9.99, she wins. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 5.jpg|$7.99... Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 6.jpg|RIGHT ON THE NOSE!!!!! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games